Alone
by DarkDude
Summary: Same sky, same sand, same hurt. He's one of a kind; he's forgotten. There's hurt, there's pain, and it will never go away. That's a reminder of what it's like to be. Alone. PG-13 for small bits of language. NEW REVISED CHAPTER 1
1. Same Sky, Same Sand, Same Hurt

__

**Author's Note: I have recontinued work on this fic. Surprisingly, it's probably my best known semi-serious FFVII fic, but it's in need of a serious revamping. So for your viewing pleasure, the completely reworked first chapter of Alone. The second revision should be up soon as well, g'day.**

Setting: A few days before the final encounter, Cosmo Canyon_._

The sky looked the same, the sand felt the same. Cosmo Canyon was as he left it, the epitome of nature, his perfect home. But something was the same too…

_It felt like a pain in his heart. It was there as soon as they reached his home; he could only think of grandpa. Because grandpa was his real parent, his real companion, his only friend. Red had to see Bugenhagen, because of that pain. He had to see grandpa, before grandpa left him alone, like everyone else._

That night Cloud and Tifa sat next to the fire on their own side, quietly holding hands. Nobody noticed, but everyone noticed. Aeris was gone, and it troubled Cloud, it troubled him a lot, but now he was with someone. Someone he really cared about. Over on the other side, Barret was talking about Marlene. How she had shown him her first drawing. How she read an entire book to him. How she could scrawl out "I love you daddy" on a piece of paper and give it to him. How much he loved her, how much he would die for her.

Everyone nodded, as if they understood. But Red didn't understand; how could he? No one loved him, and well, he could love no one. How could he die for someone, when no one would die for him? No one could care about him like that; he was eternally _lonely_. 

"That is your fate, Nanaki. You are who you are; you cannot change that." Grandpa told him as soon as he came back. But **Fate** was just a name you gave to a bunch of events. Fate was _bullshit_; loneliness was real. That was the pain; that was worse then anything else. 

**__**

To be forgotten is worse then death; to be alone is like death itself

Oh how he was so dead inside.

The fire still burned; it would never stop. (_The pain still hurt, it would never stop) _Barret kept talking to Cait; perhaps since he was only a doll, he would only have to pretend to pay attention? Vincent sat by himself in a corner, brooding as well, and Cid lit his cigarette in the fire, getting a little too close and singing his face. Classic. And Yuffie, she was asleep.

If Red had to pick a close friend, it would be Cid. The usually gruff pilot was surprisingly sensitive and caring. Cid referred to Nanaki and himself as the "two old timers". A slap on the back, a pat on the head, Cid was the master of a subtle friendship.

But if Red had to pick someone he'd date, someone he'd **be **with, he'd pick Yuffie. She was _really_ his age, she was who Red wish he could be. She was so free, she was so spirited; she wasn't **alone**. Maybe Red really did like her, or, quite possibly he was just envious. But it didn't matter. All his thoughts were gone the next morning.

Same sky, same sand. Same hurt.

**Alone.**


	2. Confusion

-Chapter 2-  
  
Yuffie finally got off her (Sweet, beautiful, tight...erm...never mind) ass, and walked a little bit farther. She had been sitting on a tree stump for a half hour, pondering why Red was so mean, and hating all men in general.  
  
"Stupid...ass raper...jack ass...penis mofo..." Yuffie grumbled to herself.  
  
"You know what? I've been soooooo nice to him, but he has to go be a penis. Well he can go !@$# himself...stupid bastard." She mumbled again, unaware of the tree monster in front of her.  
  
"Oof!" She stumbled back and fell down. Angrily, she pulled out her shuriken.  
  
"Watch it buddy! Wanna get yourself killed?!" She screamed, and finally realized that the object she ran into was a tree monster.  
  
"Shit! Not today..." She jumped back, and connected some of her materia to her weapon.  
  
"Raaargh!" The monster screamed, and took a swipe at her. Right away, she jumped out of its reach.  
  
"Ha! Its been awhile since I last fought, but I'm more then enough for you baby!" She laughed and threw her shuriken at it, slicing off one of its branches. The monster screamed and cast fire at her.  
  
"Wha...?" Yuffie jumped back, only singed, and cast Flare at the monster.  
  
"THIS is how you use fire!" She laughed, and incinerated the tree. Just then, four more came up.  
  
"Is this mommy tree? And daddy tree? And um...uh...grandpa tree? Huh?! Ill take all of you on!" Yuffie grinned sadistically.  
  
"Take this --!!....ugh..." Yuffie was knocked out from a blow to the head by grandma tree, which she failed to notice was right behind her.  
  
  
  
-Chapter 3, On its way!- (Hows the story? Read and Write!!!!) 


	3. Discussion

Red XIII strangely missed Yuffie. Sure she was annoying, sure she wasn't funny, and sure she wasn't the best person on your side in a fight, but somehow, Red connected with her. They were alone, they both had nobody. Only she knew what he was going through, and only he knew what she was going through. In that sense alone, they were closest to each other then to anyone else.  
  
"Hey Red, you worried 'bout Yuffie?" Asked Cid two days after she first left.  
  
"Ya know...You two would make a good couple. Strange, yet cute."  
  
"Agh...No thanks. Not my type." Red replied.  
  
"Then who is??" Asked Cid.  
  
"...No one."  
  
"Don't give me that bullshit Red. You young ones, you're too young to give up like this! For an old guy like me, givin up would be fine, but hell, you're 17, 19, something around that. You're just too damn lazy to find the right girl. Jesus Red, get off your hairy ass and find yourself a girl!" Cid said, telling off Red.  
  
"You know what Cid...?"  
  
"What."  
  
"You're right!"  
  
"Damn straight." Cid replied while taking out a cigarette. He lit a match, lit his cig, and took a few puffs.  
  
"Say Cid, why do you smoke?"  
  
"Cuz it does an old man's heart good."  
  
"Can I take a puff?"  
  
"Like hell! I don't want your future wife raggin on me about how I gave you lung cancer."  
  
"Well won't you get lung cancer?"  
  
"I was born before lung cancer was discovered."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Jeez, Red, that means I'm immune! Healthy *cough* like an ox!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"They don't make kids like they used to, eh Red? I had to walk in the blinding snow, facing gales, with only pajamas, while walking uphill both ways just to reach my girlfriend's house. You, you're plain lazy! Yuffie comes along, sends you signals like no other, and your too damn lazy to care! She was two steps away! Jeez, now she's gone for good. Damn lazy kids nowadays..."  
  
"You think so?" Red asked genuinely.  
  
"Yeah sure! Jeez, why'd you think she was more obnoxious then usual? Red, let me put it this way. She's got the hots for you!" Cid said, taking another puff.  
  
"...She...does?"  
  
"Damn straight."  
  
-Chapter 4 Coming Soon!-  
  
Author's note: Hey, why haven't you read and written? Jeez, I'm living off these reviews! Slowly dying, I am. I'm getting scared. And you know what that means.  
  
Fear leads to anger.  
  
Anger leads to hate.  
  
Hate leads to suffering.  
  
Suffering leads to...the dark side!  
  
Oh yeah, BTW, I remembered I forgot Vincent, but don't be surprised (Otherwise known as a hint) if he makes a cameo appearance soon. 


	4. Rescue

-Chapter 4-  
  
Authors Note: If I don't get more then three reviews by tomorrow, I'm discontinuing this series. Yep, thats a threat. ~_o  
  
Yuffie slowly woke up. She blinked and remembered her past predicament.  
  
"Wait...I'm in a cave. Where are the tree monsters?" She asked herself.  
  
"Tree monsters? Oh, you must be talking about ze Barklavs. I created them myself, just zo you know."  
  
"What...the...Hell?!" Yuffie looked around her and saw a scientist clad in a lab coat standing in front of her.  
  
"Ah, I'm zo zorry, my name iz Buran. I am a xenologist. I study, create, and control xenolife. Otherwize known az...Monsters."  
  
"You created those abominations?!" Yuffie said, getting just a little angry.  
  
"Abominations? Aren't ve being just a leetle bit rude?"  
  
"Those...things attacked me and knocked me out!"  
  
"That iz becauze you are a perfect match. Operation C-Z09 will commence immediately!" Buran said happily, his eyes glinting with excitement under his large, thick glasses.  
  
"Perfect...For what?"  
  
"For Hojo."  
  
"Hojo?! What are you talking about?!"  
  
"Hojo, the greatest scientist by ze way, was killed quite a while ago, az you may know. His blood type iz A-, and apparently so iz yourz."  
  
"How...how'd you know?!"  
  
"Becauze, the Barklavs. They zeek out only A- blood types."  
  
"What the hell? Why?"  
  
"Cuz...I need blood A-...for Operation C-Z09."  
  
"...what IS Operation Z-69?"  
  
"C-Z09 iz a special operation. Az you may know, most of my work is based on the greatest professor in ze world. Hojo. Yet, terribly injured he waz in the explosion of the Mako Cannon, Zister Ray. I was his disciple...And I took him in. I am in ze process of reviving him...He needs a new liver, one new lung, one new kidney...and a lot of blood...A- blood..."  
  
"..." Yuffie finally realized why she was here.  
  
"YOU $*%(!%#$ Bastard! Let me go! LET ME GO!! RED!!! CID!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!"  
  
"Don't shout leetle one...It will not hurt, your are part of a greater cauze..."  
  
"I KILLED Hojo! He can't be alive! I...Killed...HOJO!" Yuffie screamed.  
  
"YOU?! YOU?? How can a leetle foolish girl like you kill Hojo? He is great, he is the only one! Impossible! It iz impossible!"  
  
"Ha! Hojo isn't the greatest scientist in the world! Screw you!"  
  
"It will make all of my work more zastisfying to see your blood drained into his...Goodbye leetle bitch."  
  
"YOU #@$&*ING BASTARD!! LET ME GO!!!!! SOMEONE HELP ME!!!" Yuffie screamed in desperation.  
  
***  
  
The figure heard a scream. It sounded like a plea. He checked his weapon, pulled up his mask, and jumped off the cliff, heading for the nearby cave to investigate. As he neared the entrance, he heard a voice.  
  
"Yuffie?!" He cried in surprise.  
  
"What...what could she be doing here? I don't know now...but I will sure find out..." Slowly, ever so slowly, he went into the entrance, and jumped onto a crevice in the ceiling. He peered down and saw Yuffie on a medical bed, apparently struggling against the leather bonds that held her down. There were tubings inserted into her arm.  
  
"Hojo IZ ze greatest scientist in the world...you shall see very zoon..." A scientist, apparently not Hojo appeared, speaking in a strong accent.  
  
"Hojo!?" He looked, and to his great surprise, there laid the great scientist with tubings inserted into his arm. He was unconscious, cut, and scarred, but he was still alive.  
  
"I guess this is the time for my debut..." He jumped down out of the crevice and landed on top of the scientist.  
  
"Agh! Who iz thiz?!"  
  
"Vincent!!!" Yuffie looked at her savior.  
  
"Have you come to rescue me?!"  
  
"Now I have..." Vincent took out his two revolvers and pointed them at the scientist.  
  
"You there, release her. Don't make any sudden moves, and maybe you'll be alive after this encounter.  
  
"Vincent...where...where have I heard that name?" The scientist pondered, stalling for time. Slowly where Yuffie and Vincent could not see, he took out his own gun.  
  
"Ah yez...I remember something in Hojo's notez...You were...a human experiment done by ze great scientist himself...no?"  
  
"Hojo is not great...he is evil, and I plan to kill him once and for all, here in this cave."  
  
"I heard...He stole your girl from you...Yez...not only was he clever, but he was sly...Smart in science, quick in love..."  
  
"That's enough! I was a Turk, and I was trained enough not to allow procrastination. Now! Release her!" Vincent shouted and the scientist, noticing that he had his right hand hidden behind his back.  
  
"I vill release her...After she's been drained! Die you zcum!" The scientist, apparently injected with steroids or something that increases reflexes, moved with fast speed and drew his gun, an improved Magnum, and fired it straight to Vincent's heart. Vincent, had superhuman speed, narrowly avoided the bullet and began firing at the scientist.  
  
"Bastard! Now you will die here, along with that devil, Hojo!"  
  
"I don't think zo..." The scientist hid behind a wall and called out his xenobiology.  
  
"Would you like to meet my pets?" The crazed man laughed.  
  
"What the?!" Vincent's eyes widen in amazement as an assortment of horrid creatures began to appear out of the darkness. Raising his gun with his improved reflexes, he began firing, taking out dozens of monsters with his deadly accuracy. Yet, even still, he could not hold them off, as this was a battle not even Vincent could win.  
  
"Screw this Vincent! Get me OUTTA HERE!" Yuffie screamed, apparently forgotten.  
  
"Oh yeah..." Vincent sheathed his guns, and quickly ran over to Yuffie. Grasping the bonds, he ripped them straight off of the cold steel bed, and grabbed Yuffie's arm.  
  
"Lets go!" Vincent was eager to get out of this lab, but not as much as Yuffie. Vincent was dragged out of the cave by the frightened ninja, and after climbing over a few cliffs, they were out of sight, and could finally rest. Vincent sat down and removed his scarf-mask thingy, and Yuffie just fell down on the ground.  
  
"Vincy...why are you here?"  
  
"First off, it's Vincent. Secondly, who could miss YOUR voice? I heard it from nearly a mile away. Heh...you sounded like a baby, screaming and crying." Vincent said, his usually cold and grim face broke into what could almost be a thin grin.  
  
"What EVER. I was with Red and you know how he is, thinks no one likes him or something cuz he's a big red beast. Anyways he was being a dick like all men-"  
  
"Hmph"  
  
"And he left me all alone. Anyways, I didn't care cuz I'm independent and all, and I was walking along, and these seventeen tree monsters gang up on me!"  
  
"Right"  
  
"Yeah, and I took out sixteen, but one of them was really sneaky and he used some invisible trick"  
  
"..."  
  
"And hid behind me and hit me hard with his branch. But being the trained ninja I am, I wasn't knocked out, so I gets on my feet, and I throw a few punches. Blam, whammo, and the tree monster's had enough. Or so I thought, so I sez to them, Don't attack me an Ill let you live, and all of them nod, so when I'm leaving --"  
  
"...tree monsters can nod?"  
  
"--The one I just beat waz a sore loser, so he gets up and tackles me."  
  
"Did this REALLY happe---"  
  
"Wait I'm not done! And then, they ALL tackle me cuz I was just about to take out the first one, so finally they over power me and knock me out. When I come too, I wake up in this cave right? So I see this nerd-"  
  
"Scientist"  
  
"And I ripped out of my bonds and I fought him..."  
  
"Okay...I've heard enough. The thing I need to know is why did he seek you out? Why not...me for instance? And where is Naniki?"  
  
"Well Hojo was there to be revived and whatnot, and Red is juss gone." Vincent's eyes showed no hint of it, but Vincent was worried. 'Going to be revived? I killed him...he can't die twice...no one can...but if he hasn't died yet...He will soon.'  
  
"Well...first things first Yuffie, lets find Naniki. I still have a few personal things to settle..." Vincent said, thinking about his tasks to come. Yuffie looked up with him, and realized he was incredibly handsome. And strong. 'Ya know what Yuffie, Red ain't for you. You should go for Vincent.' She thought to herself. 'Ya...but he's old...and...I really like Red...' She said, somehow having a conversation with herself. 'Screw Red...you'll never get him...' She thought again. 'I can't give up just yet...I...'  
  
"Yuffie?" Vincent asked, shattering Yuffie's reveries.  
  
"Uh...yeah?"  
  
"It's still light out. Let's find Red."  
  
"Okay..." Yuffie said, reverting back to her thoughts.  
  
'I cant give up just yet...I...I...love Red..."  
  
-Chapter 5 Comin Soon!-  
  
Authors Note: Juss to answer a few of your questions. Uh...first off, Red XIII/Naniki is still a beast. Thats why he thinks no one in the world is for him, cuz, as you know, he is the last of his species, so he doesn't have a big red furry girlfriend. And, like one of you said, it WOULD be weird if someone liked a big furry beast, but, as I always say (Right) love knows no boundaries. And um...since you asked SOOO nice, I guess I'm gonna hafta finish this fic...I'm not gonna stop. Yeah...be prepared for a long one. More reviews pleased! I was so happy! 


	5. Ominous

-Chapter 5-  
  
Authors Note: Sorry I'm too stupid to realize that I still kept the note at the beginning of chapter 4. No, I'm not discontinuing the series, no, I'm not crazy, no, I'm not sick in the head, no I don't own Square (Ha! Snuck that in there!) and no, I DO live of those reviews...Anyways, have fun. BTW, Red is only like 17/19 in human years...Bugenhagen or whatever tells you about in the middle of the game. Oh yeah, even though I have absolutely no relation with this author, you might wanna check her (I think...it might be a him) out, her writing kicks ass...Too bad mine doesn't. Um, the pen name is The Bishounen Stalker. Lights...camera...Action!  
  
Red stopped near Kalm, and noticed the massive change. Before, Kalm was a faltering town on the edge of disaster. Only a week after the downfall of ShinRa, Kalm was doing better then ever. Bustling, busy, and huge, yet the citizens were still very nice, and generous. Actually, all towns had become this way. With old towns booming into giant new ones, and new towns popping up all over the place, the world was revolutionized. Still, no one would live inside the giant crater that is Midgar. Even homeless, bankrupt, and corrupt bums wouldn't live in there. Somehow, word got out that Midgar was cursed, after all it has endured, somehow, Red didn't doubt it in the least.  
  
Red XIII was getting seriously worried. Strange things were happening. Yuffie hadn't been found, and she had been missing for a week.  
  
Naniki noticed that something wrong right away.  
  
"Cid...Do...Do you feel that?" He asked, wondering if it had just been his imagination. It felt like a bad feeling. It deep in the pit of his stomach, ominous and strange. He tried to ostracize it from his mind (Ha using big words! Eat it!) and succeeded in doing so, but still, he wasn't sure.  
  
"Sorry...When you get to my age, you tend to fart without notice." Cid replied rather gruffly.  
  
"...What? No...The planet. It feels...it feels like it's crying..."  
  
"Again? What the hell?! We beat ShinRa! I think this 'planet' needs Prozac."  
  
"...It's Jenova."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"...Never mind. Lets find Yuffie. And get to Cloud right after that." Red didn't know how, or why, but Jenova was back.  
  
* * * *  
  
Yuffie had been traveling for five days now with Vincent. With absolutely no luck, the only person they managed to run into that they recognized was Cait Sith, when they stopped near Gold Saucer.  
  
"Nope...Haven't seen Red XIII or Cid since Sephiroth." Cait said.  
  
"You do fortunes." Vincent said. It wasn't a question, it was a comment.  
  
"Yeah...Oh great idea! I'll find Red XIII for you!" Cait said happily. He hadn't given that a go since the last time he needed too (long time ago.). His eyes flashed, his arms moved up and down, and some strange carny music started to play. After a few minutes, a printout came out of the mog's mouth.  
  
"The One You Are Seeking Is Near A Swamp Of Beginnings" The printout read.  
  
"Cryptic..." Vincent replied, his eyes showing his doubtfulness.  
  
"...Hrm...HEY! I got it! Before me an' the gang met, I saw them near the swamp by the Chocobo Stable. That's when we first met...Our beginning." Yuffie replied thoughtfully.  
  
"Alright Sherlock...Let's leave right away."  
  
* * * *  
  
Soon after they arrived, Red and Cid left. They were doubtful of where Yuffie could possibly be, and Cid finally voiced his opinion on the subject.  
  
"I know that you like her an all Red, but, this is going nowhere. She ain't here, she ain't there, she ain't up the wazoo. They only place we haven't checked is up my butt and around the corner! And I doubt that man who told me to search there was telling me the truth."  
  
"God damn this Cid...We'll never find her. Let's get to Cosmo Canyon and find Cloud. (Cloud now lives in beautiful Cosmo Canyon!)" Red said depressed. Cid only stared at him, and took out another cig.  
  
"Ah...smoking is great." Cid commented as smoke rushed out of his nose.  
  
"Does Shera approve of that?" Red asked questioningly.  
  
"Hell no! That's why I almost quit! Ahh...that's one of the reasons I joined you!" Cid said, chuckling.  
  
"What will happen when you return?" Red asked.  
  
"Let's hope that'll never happen. Really. Life's great like this...reminds me of the old days..."  
  
"Yeah me too..." Red replied. 'But it just might be if my instinct is right it just might be...Jenova...you old bitch, we're gonna hafta kill you again.' He thought to himself.  
  
"Lets get a move on!" Cid called out, already walking toward the Chocobo Stable.  
  
"Y...yeah!" Red replied, stretching and getting to his...um...paws. Around ten minutes later they arrived.  
  
"I'd like a chocobo Bill!" Cid got right down to business.  
  
"I'd like a woman...but you don't see me complaining." Bill said, slightly grumpy that they intruded on his dinner.  
  
"Whatcha sayin boy?!" Cid said loudly.  
  
"N...nnothing! Um! Chocobo! Yeah, we got some great ones, only 100 gil per ride! A reaaaaal steal!" Bill negotiated.  
  
"Yeah, we'll take two." Soon after, Cid and Red were running toward the Midgar Swamp at a fast pace, and soon they arrived at the edge.  
  
"Ready?" Cid asked Red.  
  
"Yeah...Let's tried to avoid the Zolom. I don't feel like fighting right now."  
  
"Then...lets..."  
  
"Go!" Red shouted, and the chocobo ran at full speed, crossing the shallows of the water and running straight ahead toward the bank. Murky water splashed his fur, and the growing fog worried him.  
  
"There's nothing here!" Cid cried out.  
  
"What?!" Red asked.  
  
"There's...no...bloody...Zolom!" Red stopped the chocobo.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Look. No shadows, no ripples...it's like it was killed..." Cid said eerily.  
  
"...Lets go to the bank, and hurry. I don't have a good feeling about this..." Red said, and they hurried to the bank. The fog increased, and they almost lost their direction, but suddenly, Red heard a gunshot.  
  
"What?!" He shouted, and Cid followed suit. They ran onto the soggy bank following where Red had heard the shot, and in a clearing stood Vincent and Yuffie...and Sephiroth. 


	6. Sephiroth

Authors Note: Ya like? Ya like? Huh? Well I do! Gimme a Pultzer! Ahahaha...Just kidding. Surprising twist?? Huh??? Sephy's back! OMG! Besides being some really cool romance story thingy, this actually has a pretty in-depth storyline! It's gonna be long though, so bare with me. I'm gonna be backtracking, but this is only two days before Yuffie an Vincent meet Sephy.  
  
Backtracking...  
  
[-- ]...Loading...  
  
[----- ] ...Loading...  
  
[------------] ...Loading...  
  
[=======] Complete! Backtrack Playing!  
  
Mako green surrounded him, his aura always in anguish.  
  
'Jenova...you bitch! You ruined my life...I'm now only a memory...a spirit...' He floated around in the life stream, his spirit reminiscent of his body.  
  
-Sephiroth!-  
  
"Jenova?!" Sephiroth heard it. Her voice like a scream, yet like a whisper. Jenova, the evil one, yet always seeming so innocent. Jenova, the puppet master. Jenova...his mother. She had returned.  
  
-Son...I have missed you so.-  
  
"Jenova...You bitch. Hmph...I have nothing to do with you." Sephiroth replied.  
  
-Do not talk to me like that. I gave you powers...You were powerful beyond belief. How could you ruin it so?-  
  
"I don't need your powers. I am powerful on my own, without you...I don't need a ...a...freak for my powers. I am a SOLDIER...and I am strong"  
  
-Ha...You amuse me. You think that you are stronger then I?-  
  
"Maybe...The point I am making though, is I don't need you. Go away...and leave me in peace."  
  
-I have come for a second chance Sephiroth.-  
  
"Second chance...What for?"  
  
-I have powerful allies that wish to restore me. They are on the brink...They just need a helper...someone who knows me...who was a part of me.-  
  
"That merging was sickening. I...regret ever reviving you. You are just a monster, and you will always be."  
  
-Like I have said...I have come for a second chance, and I'm willing to give you one too.-  
  
"Shut your jabbering woman, and leave me."  
  
-I have offered you life, but you do not wish for it. Fine, I will leave.-  
  
"Wait."  
  
-...-  
  
"What are you going to do?"  
  
-I have...certain revenges that one must seek...Cloud...will surely pay.-  
  
"Cloud?"  
  
-You may help me accomplish this feet...If not, I shall find another warrior, another Sephiroth...-  
  
"Bring me to life woman. And make it quick. I have...some catching up to do."  
  
-I will bring you to life, and make you powerful.-  
  
"Do not...merge with me. I don't need your fake power."  
  
-That is fine with me. I will contact Hojo and tell him to bring you back. Your goal, Sephiroth, is to bring me back. Do this at any cost.-  
  
"Fine..."  
  
-One more goal.-  
  
"Yes?"  
  
-Exterminate every one who fought us. Start with Vincent.-  
  
"Right away..."  
  
  
  
Weird huh? I know some of you are going to be confused, so I will clear some shaznat up. First, right after Yuffie and Vincent escaped, Buran found another match, and Hojo is now alive. Hojo can contact Jenova through Jenova cells injected in his body from Buran. Read and Write! Oh yeah, anyone know how to make things italicized or anything like bold? If its HTML, dont bother, but I really need to know how, cuz I made Jenova's speech in italics, but now it has to be with dashes and junk 


	7. Revenge

Authors Note:  Huh huh?  You like???  Gooood.  Me so happy, I thought about the storyline, it's pretty cool, if I do say so myself.    Yeah, like I said, expect this story to be loooong.  Or longer...Or something.  I have lotsa stuff to do, so probably only one chapter a week now.  Have fun!  
  
    His eyes cold, and brimming with evil, Sephiroth waited at the swamp of Midgar.  The six feet of cold steel stalked Vincent quietly, and observed his techniques, his fighting style.  
  
    "You're time hast come Vincent..." The Angel of Death said to himself.  He looked at Vincent's partner.  
  
    "Yuffie...that is your name...If I can remember correctly." He looked at the path they were taking, and decided to have some fun.  
  
    "You shall join Aeris soon Vincent..."  
  
    * * * *  
  
    Yuffie's legs ached, and she wondered how Vincent could walk so long.  
  
"Cripes Vinny, let's stop for a little bit, I think I left my legs back at Gold Saucer."  
  
    "...Fine." Vincent sat down on a rock, and pondered his feelings.  'I...I can feel something is wrong.  I'm positive I'm not the only person with this feeling...I need to talk to Naniki.' Yuffie shattered his thoughts with a scream.  
  
    "What?!  What is it?"  Vincent asked, startled at her.  
  
    "L...Lo..ook over...there!" Yuffie gasped, and pointed at a tree.  On it was an impaled Midgar Zolom, like what Cloud had seen when he first passed the swamp.  That could only mean one thing...  
  
    Sephiroth appeared, jumping from the tree and landed in front of the two, crouching.  Vincent instinctively drew his guns, and pointed them straight at Sephiroth's head.  
  
    "Make a move and you're head will separate from your body."  
  
    "Hahaha...You know that won't do anything..."  Sephiroth grinned evilly, and stood up. Vincent hesitated, and pointed them at Seph's head.  
  
    "It may not, but I got to try..." Vincent grimaced, and fired his guns.  Yuffie flinched instinctively, and Vincent jumped back.  Sephiroth was no longer there, and Vincent turned around.  
  
    "You're dead Vincent!" Sephiroth shouted and raised his sword.  
  
    "Shit..." Vincent said quickly.  
  
    "No freaking way!"  A voice shouted and Sephiroth fell to his right, a large gash in his side.  
  
    "Cid!"   
  
    "Yep...'S me...But we still got company!"  Cid said, leveling his spear and pointing it where Sephiroth was.  
  
    "Gahh!"  Vincent cried, a slash across his back. He looked at Sephiroth and fired his guns, but not even bullets were as fast as the killing machine.  
  
    "What the hell?!" Yuffie cried, and Sephiroth jumped right in front of Vincent.  
  
    "..."  Sephiroth raised his sword and struck.  
  
    "God...Damn...You...S..S...ephi...roth..." Vincent cursed, his mouth full of blood.  
  
    "Shit!  Vincent!"  Red XIII just arrived and raced to Vincent's side. He ran next to the heavily bleeding man.  
  
"You're wounded badly! We have to get you to a hospital!"  
  
"Cripes! He got you in the stomach!" Cid shouted, and hoisted Vincent onto his shoulder.  
  
"'Till we meet again, farewell." Sephiroth grinned coldly and disappeared.  
  
"That bastard! Vincent?! You okay?" Yuffie said looking at the blood spilled by Seph's Masamune. Cid ripped off one of his sleeves and tied it around Vincent's waist.  
  
"No I'm not okay...But I can manage...Ugh...Naniki, I really need to talk to you..."  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"...Alone..." Red XIII nodded, looked at Cid and glanced at Yuffie. His eyes only saw hers for one second, but even in that amount of time, he was happy.  
  
"Be quick...Okay Red?"  
  
  
  
Authors note: Hey! You okay? Still awake? Great! I love that you love my writing! Though now, Red and Yuffie's "romance" isn't really here YET, it'll be there soon. For now, it's mostly Sephiroth and Jenova junk. I hope you enjoi. 


	8. Arrival

Authors Note: Sorry, I've been pretty stressed lately. I dun think this chapter is really great...but r/r neways.  
  
Red XIII paced around nervously.  
  
"Vincent...so you've had the feeling I have too..."  
  
"Yes Naniki. But the thing is...why?"  
  
"And why us?" Red said, getting slightly worried.  
  
"I think I might be able to...ugh...answer that." Vincent said, a trickle of blood still coming out of his mouth. Sephiroth manage to miss his vital organs, so Vincent's health wasn't seriously endangered. Cid and Yuffie helped to stop the blood loss and bandaged up his stomach.  
  
"I think...that we are more earthly attuned then anyone else...except maybe Aeris. Hojo...ugh...injected me with Jenova cells in his experiment. I think...I th...ink that means that...Jenova is back. How else *cough* could Sephiroth come back..."  
  
"Yes...I have that feeling too..." Red replied.  
  
"We...we must contact Cloud...and the rest...as...soon...as.....p...poss...ible..." Vincent gasped, using the last of his energy and fell asleep.  
  
"Cid, Yuffie, we have to get to Cloud. He isn't too far away. Lets go quickly." Red said, looking worried.  
  
"The worst is yet to come..." He whispered silently to himself.  
  
* * * *  
  
Sephiroth cleaned his steel blade, and sheathed it. Slowly, he decided to contact Jenova and inform her of his situation.  
  
-Yes...What do you want?- She asked impatiently  
  
"I...attacked Vincent. Stabbed him through the stomach."  
  
-Good. Is he dead?-  
  
"..." Sephiroth thought to himself quickly. 'I could have killed him...why didn't I?'  
  
-...Is he?-  
  
"...No." Sephiroth could feel her rage.  
  
-...That is fine. If you cannot accomplish the simple tasks that I have asked you to perform...Your service to me is over.-  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Sephiroth exclaimed, getting worried.  
  
-You will return to the life stream. I will find a more loyal, more deadly assistant.-  
  
"You can't take me back!"  
  
-Try and stop me...- Sephiroth's eyes widened as his throat began to constrict. The Jenova cells in his body were no longer his, and his 'mother' decided that she no longer needed him anymore.  
  
"Ugh..!..." Sephiroth was fighting an inner battle, trying to purge himself of Jenova...but to no avail. He slowly lost consciousness, and pulled out his Masamune...  
  
"This...is...my last...hope..." Using the last bit of energy he had, he raised his sword and stabbed it into his stomach and collapsed.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
Red XIII traveled for two days before he reached Cosmo Canyon. When he arrived there, Cloud, Tifa, Cait Sith and Barret all arrived to greet him.  
  
"Hey guys!" Red called to them.  
  
"Hi Red! Hey Cid!" Tifa waved.  
  
"Don't forget us!" Yuffie shouted while coming up the stairs, helping a limping and brooding Vincent.  
  
"Hello everyone..." He said grumpily.  
  
"Yo, what happened to you Vin?" Barret asked.  
  
"...Lets get inside first. Me and Naniki will explain it all there." Vincent said, finally reaching the top stair. He looked around him. Cosmo Canyon was unlike any other city in this world. Completely at peace with nature, the citizens of this small, but thriving town, decided not to change the landscape. He breathed in deeply, for this air was fresh, not polluted by the screaming cars that were present in Rocket Town and Kalm. He gingerly walked to the stairs to the room, red dust shaken by his footsteps. Vincent loved this town more then any other in the world.  
  
"It's great to be here..." Vincent told Red quietly while they walked up the stairs.  
  
"Home sweet home..." Red replied.  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it isn't too romantic now, I'm going in for a bit more action before romance. Don't really expect another chapter too soon; I'm sorry, but just too busy. 


	9. Meeting

Authors Note: Even the cool like me get stressed ~_^...Anyways, here is the latest installment. Just a bunch of talking really...but if you couldn't follow along the first chapters, this will help you out a bit.  
  
  
  
No longer Mako blue, Sephiroth's eyes were dull and lifeless. The once powerful demon now was as helpless as ever. Clenching his bleeding stomach with one hand, Sephiroth slowly righted himself up against a rock wall. He stared at his blood covered Masamune, the cause of all this blood, of all this pain. Yet, Sephiroth thinly grinned, and rested his head against the rock. He was going to die, but he was going to die free. The massive amounts of blood lost from the past hour had seeped away, also carrying the cursed Jenova cells that he hated so much. 'Finally...I'm free...It was a great cost...but for a greater cause...I am the master of my will now...I...I...will make things...right...I'm...just...so tired...I'm.....go...oing to sleep......' He thought to himself one last moment before his eyes shut.  
  
* * * *  
  
Naniki, Vincent, and Cloud had many things to discuss. They were finally reunited, but there was no time for celebration. Things must be put into action at once.  
  
"Cloud...It is good to see you again." Vincent said, breaking the ice. Red nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes...The feeling is mutual. I would be glad if this was just a visit...But I have a feeling that there is something else going on here." Cloud replied. Vincent gazed out the window, looking at the gorgeous fiery red sunset.  
  
"Jenova."  
  
"Excuse me?" Cloud asked confused.  
  
"Jenova is back. There's no doubt. And so is Sephiroth." Vincent informed him.  
  
"...Sephiroth? How is this all possible?"  
  
"I think...this is just a theory...That Sephiroth and Jenova must have outside contacts that revived them from the lifestream." Red stated sadly.  
  
"It must have something to do with that scientist." Vincent added.  
  
"Scientist?" Cloud asked, confused yet again.  
  
"We...I encountered a scientist on the way here. He must have been their outside contact. And he was with Hojo."  
  
"Hojo...isn't he dead?" Cloud replied.  
  
"Cloud, you must understand, everything is changing." Red said sharply.  
  
"Naniki is right. Hojo was being revived by this scientist...Name is Buran if memory serves well."  
  
"Why does Hojo need to be revived? If this Buran is their outside contact, why not just revive Jenova? She is, after all, the massive strength behind Sephiroth."  
  
"Sephiroth...She is powerful...but I believe she needs a body to fully use that power. She is like muscle without a body...weak on her own, but with someone else, powerful." Red stated.  
  
"Also, Buran seemed like Hojo's apprentice. He might be smart, but probably not smart enough to revive something like Jenova. He'd probably need Hojo to help him."  
  
"But then how'd Sephiroth become revived?"  
  
"I think he's smart enough to revive Sephiroth. After all, he can revive Hojo...or at least that's what he says."  
  
"Hmm..." Cloud thought to himself.  
  
"Wait. What will become of this Buran if Hojo is revived? Obviously he won't be needed..."  
  
"Because they will have all the people they need. Hojo; the savior. Sephiroth; the body. Jenova; the power." Red said.  
  
"Wait...if they can revive Sephiroth, Hojo, and Jenova...what about Aeris?" Vincent asked.  
  
"...What use will she be of?" Red asked sharply.  
  
"Hmph." Cloud replied.  
  
"I'm not being mean...but...She isn't the best fighter..." Red said.  
  
"We're going about this the wrong way. Physical power is nothing against monsters like Jenova and Sephiroth. We need magic power. And, as far as I'm concerned, Aeris is the most powerful magician, male or female, that I've ever known." Vincent informed them.  
  
"Any ways, it's too early to be thinking about those things. I'm sure if we do capture Buran, or Hojo, or whatever, they probably won't revive Aeris willingly."  
  
"Well, then we tortu---" Cloud said, but he was cut off.  
  
"Torture is not an option. That will just make them all the more stubborn." Vincent stated.  
  
"...This...Is so confusing. We need to do something. Talk is useless." Red said.  
  
"Yeah...We need to round up the gang. And a few others if we can. Gather materia, weapons, and armor. Sephiroth, Jenova, and Hojo may not be alive yet, but if they are, we're screwed. We have to prepare a defense. After all, the best defense is a great offense."  
  
"...Isn't it the best defense is a great offense?"  
  
"Is the glass half full or half empty? Useless questions and statements. Now lets get everyone together. We are going to have one big reunion." Vincent replied, wrapping up the conversation.  
  
"Yeah...we're going to have one helluva fight too."  
  
Authors Note: Read and Write! Guess my age too. I think my writing seems childish...(He said, Red replied bla bla bla) 


	10. Search and Destroy

Carvolla was walking back from work. Tired as usual, and lonely as usual, she would have to go home to an empty condo with a 'soup for one'. Looking downtrodden, she kicked at the dust on the ground while she walked near the cliffs. Working in Rocket Town had been hard, but she was well paid. She remembered it was her birthday, and she hummed a little song as she walked back to her very new town of Larotta. Suddenly, she stumbled, and her shoe flew off her feet and fell over the cliffs.  
  
"Shit! And those were brand new too...I guess I'm gonna hafta get them..." She sighed to herself, and peered over the edge of the cliff.  
  
"What is that? Looks like a dead...something. Ew...there's blood all over the place..." She said aloud. She heard a slight groan, and looked around nervously. Again, she heard a groan, and realized it was from the figure below.  
  
"Oh my God! That's a person down there! And he's hurt bad!" She said to herself as she rushed down the Cliffside with only one shoe.  
  
* * * *  
  
Cloud had gathered the old gang again. He looked around the fire, and counted the men in his 'army'.  
  
"One...two...three...hm...that's twelve altogether including me..." Cloud muttered to himself.  
  
"Hurry it up, will ya'...we don't got all day." Reno said nonchalantly, leaning against the red cliff wall. Rude nodded quietly in agreement.  
  
"Really Cloud..." Vincent agreed, holding his heavily bandaged stomach.  
  
"Cloooud!" Elena whined.  
  
"Shut up! Agh! Ever since ShinRa was abandoned and we got paired up with you guys, everything became more annoying around here!" Cloud said angrily.  
  
"Sheesh...sorry..." Elena apologized.  
  
"Well, I got you together cuz we have a problem." He began.  
  
"Um...This may seem weird but...Jenova's back. Hojo with her, and Sephiroth too." He continued, despite murmurs of surprise from the group.  
  
"An apprentice to Hojo probably helped revive him, and Hojo probably revived Sephiroth and Jenova.  
  
As you know, because of Jenova, Midgar ended up destroyed, and hundreds of innocent lives were loss.  
  
We MUST prevent this from happening again. Therefore, we must seek out and destroy Jenova."  
  
"Um...how are we gonna do that?" Tifa asked.  
  
"...I don't know. But Yuffie and Vincent have given reports of a location of a lab. More then likely, they have left it, but there may be some vital clues of where they might be heading.  
  
So I will split us up into four groups of three. Cid, you take Red and Yuffie. Scout along Rocket Town. I'll go with Barret and Tifa. Vincent, you go with Rude and Reno and find the lab. My group will be right behind you. Cait Sith, Elena and Tseng are your partners; try to find out as much info as possible. Any other questions?"  
  
"Yeah...why do I have to go with a big fat ugly doll?" Elena asked.  
  
"I never asked to be paired up with the airhead bitch..." Cait muttered back.  
  
"Do you want me to slap you?" She retorted angrily.  
  
* * * *  
  
Carvolla dragged the massive man into the local hospital.  
  
"Doc, I think he's hurt really bad. His shirt is soaked in blood, and he's barely conscience."  
  
"This wound is extremely deep...?!...It passes right through him..." The doctor shuddered.  
  
"Can you save him?" She asked anxiously.  
  
"We'll see..."  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Heeeeey! I've said it before, yada yada, this is a romance, but not right now...but if you noticed I'm setting it up for some romance thingy ma-bobber! Yes! Ain't I great? Yes I truly am...Read and write! You need to! Or I'll stop writing! 


	11. Discovery

Authors Note: Eh hey...sorry about that long wait period.... Well, here it is, the latest installment. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Sephiroth slowly rose and shook his head groggily. His eyes began to focus, and he was able to make out the shape in front of him. It was a man, dressed in a white coat.  
  
"Hojo! You...bastard..." Sephiroth again fell unconscious.  
  
* * * *  
  
Red XIII was again paired up with Yuffie, and Cid. 'Strange coincidence' he thought to himself. Maybe Cloud had arranged it so. Maybe, it was random. But, no matter how fate/Cloud had chosen, he had the chance to make things right again. No longer shall his heart ache...Or at least he hoped. Slowly he walked over to Yuffie.  
  
"I'm...sorry..." He whispered gruffly.  
  
"Hey...I'm still not over you being a meanie!" she replied. Red XIII looked her in the eye and grinned.  
  
"I'm the meanie? Who was the girl who stole all our materia?"  
  
"Um...erhm...Well..."  
  
"Its okay. We all forgive you. Can you forgive me?" He asked sincerely.  
  
"...Nope."  
  
"..."  
  
"Just ki-ding!" Yuffie said quirkily and winked at Red. 'Damn its good to have her back' He thought to himself.  
  
"Hey you two...get a room. We have a monster to kill...Damn kids nowadays..." Cid muttered, taking the lead.  
  
"Ah! There it is! The old rocket tower! Rocket Town, how I've missed you so." Said Cid aloud.  
  
"Race you there! And you too, ya old geezer!" Yuffie shouted, and ran down the path.  
  
"Phsh...Old geezer eh?" Cid ran after her, and Red bounded away on all four paws.  
  
****  
  
"This man...do you know who he is?" The doctor asked Carvolla when she was visiting Sephiroth the next day.  
  
"He looks...like the terrible Sephiroth."  
  
"I think...he is."  
  
"But...Sephiroth was killed...By the legendary Cloud"  
  
"No one else in this world beside Sephiroth and Cloud could survive a blade impalement like this...And he's recovering abnormally fast..."  
  
"But...could it be a miracle of God?"  
  
"...I hope so...Another Sephiroth would be horrendous..."  
  
****  
  
"CID! CID!" Sheila shouted and ran toward him. She jumped on him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Just in time, Cid caught her, and carried her to their house.  
  
"Ugh...And he says WE need to get a room..." Yuffie muttered to herself.  
  
"Whatcha say?" Red asked curious.  
  
"Urm...uh...nothing..."  
  
"God Sheila...I'm old, I can't do this all the time"  
  
"But you're so good at it!" She said, and kissed him on the lips.  
  
"Ugh..." Red and Yuffie turned their heads.  
  
"Hey hey now! Not in front of the kids!" Cid joked playfully, and they all went inside.  
  
* * * *  
  
Vincent shuddered and went inside.  
  
"I feel like a Turk again..." He muttered, and drew his gun, walking into the abandoned laboratory.  
  
"Damn...who was this scientist again?" Reno asked, stepping gingerly over broken shards of glass.  
  
"Name is Buran. Looks like he ran away...recently too..." Vincent replied. Rude nodded, and looked around. He went over to a concealed crevice, and motioned for the Turk and former Turk to come over.  
  
"What's this now...?" Reno asked suspiciously, and drew his Electro- blade (Or something like that)  
  
"That's no use here..." Vincent brushed Reno aside, and drew out a shotgun.  
  
"Holy shit man! What the hell do you keep under that cape of yours?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out...only if you wish for a most painful death. Step aside now Turks." Vincent pointed the double- barreled shotgun at the wall and blasted it. He reloaded it and blasted it twice more. There appeared to be a secret room, with a computer. If Buran was careful and remembered this room, all the files should have been deleted. But this Turk squad was very lucky...  
  
"Hm...This Buran...Very careless." Reno opened up some files.  
  
"He was trying to revive Hojo when I arrived." Vincent commented.  
  
"And this is how he did it..." Reno said, looking at another file.  
  
"Jenova cells...God damnit...Hojo's gonna be back and stronger then ever."  
  
"Don't forget Sephiroth."  
  
"And Jenova herself."  
  
"I wonder how we're gonna pull this off...Now we're gonna hafta kill two Sephiroths and Jenova herself...Damnit."  
  
"We'll find a way..." Vincent said.  
  
"What's this?" Reno said intrigued as he looked at a file named Vincent.  
  
"...Reno...I suggest you do not open that." The former Turk said quietly.  
  
"Okay okay..." Reno said, and shut down the computer.  
  
Authors Note: Review this story! Or else! Also, I wonder why this would be rated R? Sure, the language is a bit strong, and it's slightly graphic, but I dun think that it should be R, its not like I actually have pics of these in this story...oh well. 


	12. Fondness

Authors Note: What?! Chapter 11 and 12 up at the same day?! After THREE MONTHS OF INACTIVITY?! WHAT ARE YOU DARKDUDE?! CRAZY?! Can't say I'm not. Sorry for all you romance wanters, but I decided I'm gonna slightly stray from that topic. Don't worry, it'll be there, but I don't THINK there will be too much. Read and write! Or I wont write! Got it?!  
  
  
  
Carvolla worriedly looked at the man.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked aloud, staring at the six-foot man of steel. Sephiroth opened his eyes, though the woman in the room with him was unaware. 'This is my chance. This can be my redemption. I am no longer Sephiroth, the terrible...I shall be reborn.' He sat up and groaned, holding his stomach.  
  
"I'm...I am..." He looked around quickly, but could not think of a name. The lady in the room gasped, but quickly regained her composure.  
  
"It's okay. Many people who gone through injuries like yours have short-term amnesia. It's quite all right if you don't remember your name. Mine is Carvolla." She smiled and held out her hand. Sephiroth smiled, actually happy for the first time in several years. Warmly, he clasped her hands between his.  
  
"Thank you. You are my lifesaver. Forever am I in your debt."  
  
* * * *  
  
Vincent conferred with Reno while Rude stood watch at the cave entrance. He blinked a few times, the harsh glare of the sun blinding to his eyes, which had adjusted to the cave light.  
  
"Vinny, I found where they are."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"They are...in Midgar."  
  
"Why in the ruins?"  
  
"Symbolism? The hell should I know? We need to meet up with Cloud and the others. Maybe if we strike soon enough, we'll only have to deal with Hojo, maybe Sephiroth."  
  
"Or this could be a trap. I doubt even this Buran could be so careless."  
  
"Either way, Vinny, we gotta try."  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Red was back to thinking again. He thought about Yuffie mostly, but those thoughts made him depressed. He finally accepted that the relationship could not work out...even if there was one. They were too different. He sighed sadly and looked out of the window at the Rocket Tower.  
  
"I am damned to a life without love." He said sadly.  
  
"Damnit Red what's wrong now?" Cid came up the stairs.  
  
"I just realized that life isn't fair."  
  
"Ha! You young'ins are slow. I realized that when my dad wouldn't let me fly the Tiny Bronco when I was six. Boy was I pissed."  
  
"Yeah. But it really isn't. There are no more of my species left...and the only girl that might love me...our relationship cannot work out."  
  
"...Listen Red...I really dunno what to say...I'm...sorry..." Cid mumbled gruffly.  
  
"That's okay...I've been alone for forty some years...It's not gonna affect me now. Let's just finish the mission. Then I can worry about the mission."  
  
"Yeah Red, yeah..."  
  
  
  
-----Next Day-----  
  
  
  
  
  
Carvolla walked up the stairs softly, and into the guest bedroom. Out of the two years she lived in this house, this was the first time it had been used. But, by such a handsome and polite man...  
  
"I must keep my head straight. As soon as he is healed, he will leave." She told herself as she opened the door.  
  
"...Is everything okay?" She asked quietly, gingerly stepping into the room. He sat upright, his silver hair fell on the pillow and he held his stomach while he read the newspaper.  
  
"Carvolla! What are you doing up so early?" Sephiroth asked cheerfully, smiling.  
  
"Well, I was just wondering if you would like some breakfast. You being my guest and all..."  
  
"You are too kind! You let me stay in your house after I became better; you give me a warm room, food, and water. I can never thank you enough. As soon as I become well again, I promise I shall help you out around the house...If you will let me stay. I'm afraid I have no idea where to go you see..."  
  
"That would be great! I mean, you are definitely welcome to stay here!" Carvolla said excitedly, and ran down the stairs to make him breakfast. On the last step, she tripped and fell.  
  
"Carvolla is very kind...I think I am rather fond of her..." Sephiroth said quietly to himself, and looked over the newspaper again.  
  
  
  
* * * *  
  
  
  
Hojo looked at the computer monitor.  
  
"Everything is going as planned, Jenova."  
  
-Excellent- 


	13. Dialogue

Authors Note: Aha! I got an idea! I'm gonna dye my hair blue and run around my town naked advertising this story! Aha...not...um, I'm calm. Njoy. R/R  
  
Buran shook his head. His eyes began to focus, and he noticed the 'great' Hojo standing in front of him, wearing as usual, his white lab coat and thick glasses. Buran absentmindedly reached for his glasses, and put them on, but the thick lenses did not help...His eyes were fine. Yet, he felt uneasy all the same.  
  
"H...h...Hojo..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What have you done to me?!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Vincent looked around uneasily, stepping gingerly over the rubble. He looked at the setting sun, and then quickened his pace.  
  
"Rude, ya sure this was such a good idea?" Reno asked while climbing over a fence. Rude only stared at the horizon, like usual, never saying a word. Vincent jumped over a trashed piece of metal and replied to Reno.  
  
"It wasn't his idea, it was mine."  
  
"Great idea Einstein."  
  
"..."  
  
"What's the point of this anyways? We can't take on Sephiroth or Hojo or Jenova! If we meet them, we're #$%^ing done for!"  
  
"That's not the point. Think stealth, not strength."  
  
"Ah...you're a Solid Snake?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Never mind..."  
  
* * * *  
  
-Hojo!-  
  
"Yes queen?"  
  
-I sense someone. He or she is close by, you'd best leave now.-  
  
"Okay my queen...The final preparation of the experiment is complete. We will leave as soon as I launch the experiment."  
  
-Hurry Hojo-  
  
"Yes queen..."  
  
"Damn you Hojo!!" Buran shouted uselessly.  
  
"Hush student."  
  
"I...will kill you!"  
  
"If you do not die first...that is..."  
  
* * * *  
  
"Shit!" Vincent cursed, and ran toward Reno.  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"I've been spotted!"  
  
"By who?"  
  
"Jenova!"  
  
"Wha?!"  
  
"There's no time now! Rude, Reno, let us make haste! They are not too far away, I can feel it!"  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
* * * *  
  
Buran walked out of the cell and glared at Hojo.  
  
"You bastard! You...you have...changed me! Change me back! Dear God! Change me!" He cried, and grabbed the hem of Hojo's pants. The scientist merely looked at him interested, then shook him off.  
  
"Buran, you'd best to leave now, and complete your mission."  
  
"V...vat?"  
  
"You're mission...we discussed it already."  
  
"And...and if I do not comply?" Buran asked menacingly, then his eyes suddenly widened. He grabbed at his constricting throat, gasping for air. He angrily looked at Hojo and then collapsed on the ground, clutching his throat, but able to breath.  
  
"If you do not comply...Jenova shall kill you."  
  
"..."  
  
"Go."  
  
"...Yes..." Buran stood up, brushing the dirt off his cape. He walked toward the exit of the lab, then stopped at a mirror. He looked himself over, and spat disgustedly at the ground.  
  
"I look...look like Sephiroth..." Walking out of the lab, he began to run, then jumped and soared in the sky, toward Rocket Town.  
  
* * * *  
  
It was late at night, and the stars shined brightly. Red got up, and walked out onto the balcony of the house, and stared at the bright moon.  
  
"The moon...is unusually bright tonight..." He said to himself before letting out a long howl.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Hm...when did I finish this chapter? About five months ago? It's spring cleaning time, and I plan to add to all my stories. This one needs some serious revamping, and I'm going to throw in a nice plot twist for kicks. 


End file.
